chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm-Water
The Elemental realm of water is opposed by the plane of Fire. It is an ocean without a surface. It is domain of current and wave. It is a bottomless depth. The Elemental Plane of Water is a sea without a floor or a surface, an entirely fluid environment lit by a diffuse glow. It is one of the more hospitable of the Inner Planes once a traveler gets past the problem of breathing the local medium. The eternal oceans of this plane vary between ice cold and boiling hot, between saline and fresh. They are perpetually in motion, wracked by currents and tides. The plane’s permanent settlements form around bits of flotsam and jetsam suspended within this endless liquid. Even these settlements drift on the tides of the Elemental Plane of Water. ELEMENTAL PLANE OF WATER TRAITS The Elemental Plane of Water has the following traits. • Subjective Directional Gravity: The gravity here works similar to that of the Elemental Plane of Air. But sinking or rising on the Elemental Plane of Water is slower (and less dangerous) than on the Elemental Plane of Air. *Normal Time. *Infinite Size. *Alterable Morphic. *Water-Dominant. *Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that use or create water are both extended and enlarged (as if the Extend Spell and Enlarge Spell had been used on them, but the spells don’t require higher-level slots). A water breathing spell would thus last 4 hours per level, rather than 2 hours per level. Spells and spell-like abilities that are already extended or enlarged are unaffected by this benefit. *Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the fire descriptor are impeded. This includes spells of the Fire domain. These spells and spell-like abilities can still be used, but a successful Spellcraft check (DC 15 + level of the spell) must be made to do so. WATER INHABITANTS The Elemental Plane of Water is relatively benign for an Inner Plane and is home to a large number of native elementals, water-breathing outsiders, and creatures from other planes that can survive in its watery seas. Elementals are discrete and separate manifestations of the plane itself, granted sentience and mobility from magic or natural forces. These include the water elementals summoned by spellcasters and elemental versions of Material Plane creatures. Such creatures tend to be at least semiliquid and mimic seagoing beasts and monsters of the Material Plane. Many water-breathing outsiders also make the Elemental Plane of Water their home. These include such transient beasts as the tojanida and the mephit, as well as more settled groups such as tritons and marid genies. In general, water-breathing outsiders found on the Elemental Plane of Water tend to be playful and cruel, not hesitating to torment (and drown) interplanar visitors who rely on magic spells or items to survive on their plane. Finally, water-breathing creatures from other planes may be found on the Elemental Plane of Water. Fish, crustaceans, cephalopods and most sea-dwellers live on this plane, but not air-breathing ocean-dwellers such as whales and dolphins. The Elemental Plane of Water is hospitable to both freshwater and saltwater species, though each type has its own regions to inhabit. Monstrous aquatic creatures such as the kraken and aboleth may be found here as well. Portals seem to be common between the Elemental Plane of Water and oceans on the Material Plane, and rarer portals connect to large bodies of water on other planes. Both of the great rivers of the Outer Planes, the Styx and the Oceanus, contain vortices to the Elemental Plane of Water. Tritons and marids in particular make use of the vortices, and settlements of these creatures are usually found near permanent portals. Natives of the Elemental Plane of Water speak Aquan, a flowing, subtle language filled with double meanings and hidden puns. Those dealing with other planes speak other languages to facilitate their dealings: Common, Infernal, Abyssal, and Celestial are frequent choices. FEATURES OF THE ELEMENTAL PLANE OF WATER The Elemental Plane of Water holds but one great immediate danger, and that is the fluid nature of the plane itself. Unless a traveler can breathe water or has no need to breathe, any visit to the Elemental Plane of Water must be brief. Those unable to breathe must hold their breath while on the plane and run the risk of drowning, as detailed in The Drowning Rule in Chapter 3 of the DUNGEON MASTER’s Guide. Creatures made of fire (such as fire elementals) take 1d10 points of damage each round on the Elemental Plane of Water, because it has the water-dominant trait. Creatures with the fire subtype are very uncomfortable on the plane. A great difference between the Elemental Plane of Water and other watery domains is a lack of pressure. In Material Plane oceans (and some others), the pressure of the water increases with depth. The water pressure can grow strong enough on the Material Plane to crush the life out of creatures and bend steel. But the pressure on the Elemental Plane of Water is no worse than a just few feet underwater in a Material Plane ocean, so there are no dire consequences. Long-term survival on the Elemental Plane of Water is fairly easy. Obtaining water is obviously not a problem, though its purity and salinity may pose some difficulties in specific areas. The abundance of sea life in the plane is enough to satisfy any traveler with a taste for fish. A vague, dim glow that issues from all sides illuminates the seas of the Elemental Plane of Water. This glow gives everything a blue-green aura, but limits clear vision. Normal vision, including darkvision, is limited to 60 feet. Clouds of silt, algae, and other detritus may limit sight even further. Category:Outer Realm